


Calm

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit's getting worked up again but Oli thinks he has a solution





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii i don't even know what this is but enjoy i guess haha

Granit was in one of those moods again.

Olivier can tell when he wakes up and has 2 missed calls and 10 messages off him, the latest one being from half an hour ago.   
He sighs and prepares himself for what's coming. It didn't bother him much, sure it was slightly worrying the time  
Granit didn't sleep for 4 days. Or the time he forgot to eat for 3 and passed out in the shower, but he knows it'll only last  
for a maximum of 5 days, and then everything would be normal again.

 

As soon as Olivier arrives at training Granit bounds up to him talking at a million miles an hour. Olivier rubs his head and tries   
to make sense of what he's saying.

"When did you get here?" Olivier asks.

"2 hours ago, i was bored"

"Right. Did you sleep?"

"No"

Olivier sighs. Today was going to be interesting, he could barely keep up with Granit anyway, let alone when he was like this.

By the end of training Olivier thinks Granit looks a bit calmer, and dare he say tired. He grins. All he wanted to do  
was to go home and have a nap, and now it looked like he could do that.

However on the drive home Granit sits there bouncing in his seat, humming tunelessly as Olivier is almost falling asleep  
at the wheel.

 

"I'm gonna sleep and I think you should to" Olivier says when they get in.

"I'm not tired" Granit says with a yawn.

"You are"

"Ok I am, but i'm too restless"

Olivier considers this "Ok" He says "Go and have a shower. Don't go too fast, remember: calm"

"Uh hu" Granit stretches and heads up to the bathroom.

Olivier thinks maybe that'll help, but when Granit is out of the bathroom 10 minutes later bouncing off the walls he  
thinks maybe not. He rubs his forehead trying to think of how to get Granit to sleep, they had a match tomorrow.

"I'm gonna watch something, you just sleep" Granit says.

Olivier's tired, and how much damage can watching something do?"

"Alright, wake me up in an hour?"

"Sure"

Olivier yawns and goes to bed. He wakes up two hours later, surprised that Granit hadn't woken him. Oli hoped that meant  
he'd fallen asleep.

But no, he finds him staring intently at the tv, the last match playing.

"You idiot" Granit was saying to himself "Not that way, pass forward"

Granit shakes his head and rewinds the match.

"Granit" Olivier says.

"What?"

"We should eat"

"Yeah ok"

Olivier nods and goes to decide what they should have for dinner. Granit doesn't eat. He sits there rewatching the same moment  
over and over again. 

"Granit come on, you need to eat"

"No. Look at this! It's terrible"

"Stop beating yourself up hey. I made you curry"

"Uh hu"

Olivier sighs and turns the tv off.

"What the hell!?" Granit turns to face Oli.

"Eat"

Granit takes the bowl and eats a little, then he stands up and paces. Olivier finishes his dinner and thinks of what to do.

"Ok, you're going to bed" Olivier says

"I like it when you tell me what to do" Granit grins. Olivier shoots him a look so Granit lies down with his head on the pillow.

Without a word Olivier goes to lie on top of him. The swiss goes to protest but Olivier shushes him, pinning him to the bed.

"Just breathe ok? You need to calm down" Olivier says in the calmest voice he can manage.

Olivier knows he's heavier than Granit so he knows it'll be an effort for the younger man to even breathe in their current positon. Neither   
of them talk, both just lying there, syncing their breathing until Oliver finally feels Granit's heart slowing.

Oli waits for a few more minutes before rolling off and lying next to his boyfriend who exhales deeply in relief. The light   
is switched off and they sleep.

 

When Olivier wakes up in the morning Granit's not in bed. He lies there for a few minutes then realises he better find him, they didn't  
go to bed that early.

He can smell the food when he's walking down the stairs. 

"Ok" He says to himself. It was fine, Granit had probably just made breakfast.

When he gets into the kitchen it's a mess. Pots and pans everywhere, as well as the ingredients Granit had used to try and make pancakes. 

"Hey" Olivier says approaching Granit who was sitting at the table, stirring a bowl of pancake mix.

"I made breakfast"

"I can see"

"I'll do your pancakes now. I didn't want them to get cold"

Granit jumps up and sets about making more pancakes, and a lot more mess. He moves quickly and Olivier has that feeling  
of impending doom again.

"Granit" Granit turns to look "Just sit down alright, I'll tidy up"

"I'm almost done" Granit says, reaching to pour the pancake mix into a pan, misses, and curses loudly.

"Granit it's fine, but you really need to calm down alright?"

"I don't know how to"

Olivier sighs. Apparently last night was only a short term solution. He sees Granit starting to pace and walks over to him,  
hugging him tightly from behind.

"Ok, ok, just breathe alright" Olivier says. Granit tries to fight it but soon Olivier feels him relax.

"There" Olivier says "Alright now?"

"I don't know"

"Sit down, here"

"No, this is helping"

Granit shuts his eyes and Oli hears him exhale deeply. 

"I think I'm ok now" Granit says eventually.

"Good. This happens a lot"

"Yeah"

"We should go see about it"

"Alright"

There's silence for a few minutes.

"Right" Olivier lowers his voice "You sit down and I'll finish the breakfast"


End file.
